¡Sexy no jutsu!
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SasuSaku WAFF Lime medio Yuri medio Hetero ¡¿quiere que yo què!...si Sasuke, quiero que te infiltres de mujer. Feliz Cumpleaños Sakurass. In progress.


_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**¡Sexy no jutsu!**_

**-**

_**X……x…..X**_

-

**¿Qué es Sexy no jutsu!?: **two-shot que combina romance, pasión, humor, algo de misterio mal disfrazado.

**Pairing:** SasuSaku algo de otras cosillas jojojojojo ;p

**Characteristics:** WAFF medio Yuri medio Hetero**.**

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros:** idea algo loca que surgió tras ver un capitulo de una serie que no recuerdo como se llama pero creo que se traduce al español algo así como "el ultimo deseo del abuelo" –no se que tan fiable sea, pero mi inconciente recuerda esa frase cada que pienso en esa serie-, el fic no tiene nada de esa serie de la cual solo vi el primer episodio así que no respondo porque haya escrito aquí algo que pase después en ese anime, que no me pertenece, pero digamos que me inspiro xD!!

Este fanfic en su totalidad esta dedicado a la hermosa _**Sakurass **_que hoy esta de cumple, cumple!! Mi niña hermosa, espero que te guste y que cumplas muchos añitos mas, que la vida te traiga cosas maravillosas y que todos tus sueños se cumplan –para eso hay que trabajar duro xD!!-. Te adoro!!

Otra cosita antes de empezar, _**Akane-xan **_mi niña preciosa, me encanto que nos viéramos el lunes, aunque me cogiste de mucha sorpresa, me pareció una cosa súper divina y tu amigo –que he olvidado el nombre, creo que no me lo dijiste xD!!- me cayo súper bien!!. Tenemos que cuadrar un plan bien loco no?. Te quiero ;w;

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-Espere un momento, ¿quiere que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me haga pasar por una chica?– Pregunto por tercera vez el muchacho.

Tsunade masajeo su cabeza tras el escritorio y suspiro -ni siquiera Naruto ha reaccionado de esa forma Sasuke-

-Eso es por que él es demasiado infantil y no comprende la magnitud de su petición– se defendió -somos chicos, como pretende que un pervertido se crea el cuento de que somos hermosas damiselas– dijo sarcástico.

-¡No me alzes la voz mocoso!– se enfureció la rubia y los otros guardaron un silencio incomodo -ya te he dicho que es por el bienestar de Sakura

-¡Hmp!– Sasuke se cruzo de brazos bastante molesto con la situación.

-Te lo voy a explicar por ultima vez Uchiha– suspiro Godaime, revolvió los papeles encima de su escritorio y alargo un pergamino -si sabes leer te darás cuenta de que esto es una cosa grave, ahora intenta cooperar– le extendió el papel al Anbu del grupo -léelo Sai-

-Hai– tomo el rollo y se aclaro la garganta -"los pergaminos de la muerte y la resurrección que pertenecían a Orochimaru el legendario sanin, y que se han extraviado de sus archivos están en mi poder, si quieren tenerlos de regreso en su aldea deberán enviarme a las dos chicas mas hermosas del pueblo, entre ellas una pelirrosa de carácter fuerte a la que he visto un par de veces y por fama se que es su alumna Hokage-sama, la otra la dejo a su preferencia, las quiero vestidas tradicionalmente y las estaré esperando en la guarida del ya mencionado sanin en la aldea oculta del sonido, deseo que el canje se efectué esta misma noche y que la caravana de Konoha este compuesta además de las chicas, por una dama de compañía y un intermediario, entienda Tsunade-Hime, no quiero en absoluto ofender a nadie, tampoco a las señoritas que enviara, solo cumpla el deseo de este anciano moribundo, no quiero guerras, tampoco una crisis diplomática o algo por el estilo, solo quiero divertirme un poco, gracias."- termino de recitar el pelinegro.

-¡Ese viejo!– exclamo la chica del equipo siete estando muy sonrojada.

-Sakura-chan, no entiendo porque te quiere a ti– Naruto se rasco la mejilla con un gesto confuso.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco, el sujeto desea mujeres hermosas, entonces, ¿por qué pide a la Bakaburra?– pregunto Sai mientras la susodicha era sostenida por Naruto impidiendo que lo golpeara.

Uchiha frunció el seño, no le gustaba que esa replica de el mismo tratara de esa forma a la Haruno.

Por algo era la líder de esa aldea, nada pasa desapercibido para ella, notando la molestia del moreno probo un poco de psicología -y como veo que no les importa la seguridad de su compañera de equipo entonces haré llamar otros refuerzos– se levanto del asiento -Shizune trae aquí a Inuzuka, a Hyuuga y a Rock Lee– ordeno y la otra hizo una reverencia para retirarse.

¡Espera! –exclamaron al tiempo Naruto y el portador del sharingan, la misión tenia implícitas muchas cosas como para dejar que otros la tomaran, mas por el hecho de que no la pudieran llevar sino porque primero Lee estaba obsesionado con Sakura y los otros dos eran unos Don juanés que no perdían oportunidad, ninguno de ellos dejarían que eso pasara.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión Uchiha?– pregunto la rubia viéndole con una ceja levantada y curiosa.

-No me quejo por acompañar a Sakura, eso no tiene nada que ver, a lo que me niego es a que nosotros debamos vestirnos de chicas- informo Sasuke.

-El teme tiene razón, ¿no seria mas fácil traer chicas de verdad Tsunade-oba-chan?– Interrogo el Uzumaki.

-Escuchen todos, si traemos a otras chicas las pondríamos en peligro y mas gente se enteraría de este vergonzoso asunto para la aldea- dijo la quinta.

-…– todos la vieron con cara inquisitoria, lo que ella de verdad temía es que la gente se enterara de su descuido como Hokage.

¿Y por qué yo debo hacer de la otra chica?, ¿no puedo ser la dama de compañía o el intermediario? –Dijo ofuscado el hermano menor de Itachi-

Se sentó de nuevo y recostó los codos en la mesa -Sai será un estupendo negociador por sus actitudes y su entrenamiento especial, Naruto sin duda alguna se ve hermosa de chica– dijo tratando de ignorar los saltitos que daba el rubio por la felicitación (xD!!) -pero también es cierto que es demasiado impulsivo, él no sirve para estar en una situación tan tensa como a la que se enfrentara Sakura, entonces Sasuke, ¿dime quien queda para hacer el otro papel?- interrogo Tsunade.

-Yo…- respondió enfadado, eran ciertas las afirmaciones de la familiar de Ichidaime.

-Recuerda también que no sabemos que clase de cosas quiere que haga Sakura, puede pedirle que se desnude, que bese a la otra chica y un montón de atrocidades mas que no quiero mencionar– Tsunade sonrió al ver como abría Sasuke los ojos, la hemorragia nasal de Naruto imaginando la situación de ver a la pelirrosa con otra chica, la indiferente sonrisa de Sai y el aparente paro cardiaco que sufrió su alumna pelirrosa -si no cooperas Sasuke, lo mejor será dejarte fuera de la misión– le dijo seriamente.

-Lo haré– resolvió sin chistar, él era bastante imparcial y podría manejar sus emociones a la perfección en una situación como la antes descrita por la líder de la aldea de la hoja.

-Entonces alístense, ya saben que partirán esta misma tarde– dijo Godaime y ellos salieron de la oficina.

_**X……x…..X**_

-Sasuke-kun– llamo pasito y sonrojada recordando las cosas que había dicho su maestra.

-Hmp…- respondió evitando la mirada de todos, se sabía en apuros.

-¡Sasuke-teme si le tocas un solo cabello a mi Sakura-chan te mato datebayo!– amenazo el rubio.

-Usuratonkachi– respondió el moreno y le miro de reojo.

-Para el hombre que mato a Itachi-san, ha de ser un juego de niños disfrazarse de mujer ¿no?– Pregunto sonriente el Anbu del equipo.

-Aa– sonrió orgulloso de su poder y fama.

-Apuesto a que no puedes mejorar mi Sexy no jutsu, Sasuke-teme– sonrió Uzumaki.

-Yo también quiero verte Sasuke-kun– pidió algo tímida la kunoichi.

La rivalidad ante todo, demostraría que él era mejor que el jinchuriki -¡Sexy no jutsu!– exclamó Sasuke, hizo los sellos correspondientes y una nube de humo lo cubrió al instante.

-Bastante lindo– dijo Sai.

-¿Donde aprendiste?, ¡a mi me tomo muchos días datebayo!– Naruto hizo pucheros muy tiernos al tiempo que le rodeaba y le veía de arriba abajo.

-Hmp– un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas -eso es porque soy mejor que tu dobe- le aclaro.

Un tinte rojizo cubría los pómulos de Sakura, le vio completo, Sasuke-kun se veía hermoso de cualquier forma, se mordió el dedo pulgar; el cabello azulado lo tenia a media espalda, completamente lacio y el flequillo cubriéndole la frente, su preciosa piel blanca resaltaba y bajo la ropa masculina se notaban unos pechos proporcionados, un cuerpo delgado ya que la ropa le sobraba y unas caderas bien formadas, se acerco y le tomo una mano -estas…estas hermoso-.

-¡Hmp!– Sasuke cerro los ojos algo cohibido.

-¿Y que ropa usaran?– pregunto el siempre neutral Sai.

-Yo me encargo de eso– respondió la pelirrosa.

-Frontuda, ¿tú tienes ropa de mujer?– Simulo sorpresa el Anbu.

-¡Sai no baka!– grito levantando un puño apunto de golpearlo pero ago la detuvo, se giro y Sasuke la detenía y le hizo una negativa con la cabeza, se sonrojo nuevamente y sonrió.

-¡Podré tocar la ropa de Sakura-chan datebayo!– dijo con ojos ilusionados para seguido recibir un golpe de su amigo/rival -¡¿por qué me pegas datebayo?!-

deshizo su transformación, suspiro pensando en que ahora ya no solo tenia que controlar a Naruto, también debía hacerlo con Sakura, ¡maldita la hora que le toco ese equipo!. Les dio la espalda a los otros -iré a tu casa mas tarde Sakura, antes tengo cosas que hacer– informo el moreno y se despidió con un gesto.

Sonrió -bien, también yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que Naruto-chan, espero que te arregles como debe ser para la misión– dijo el Anbu desapareciendo de un plof.

-¡¿Naruto-chan?!– exclamo enfurecido.

-Ven, tengo un kimono naranja que seguro te quedará– dijo una emocionada Sakura.

-¿También tu Sakura-chan?– fingía enojo mientras la otra le jalaba por todo el camino.

_**X……x…..X**_

-¿Sasuke-kun?– entre abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Él cargaba una caja de tamaño mediano entre sus brazos -aa…-

-Por favor entra– pidió la pelirrosa haciéndole espacio. -¿qué traes ahí Sasuke-kun?-

El muchacho entro al modesto departamento de la kunoichi y dejo la caja en el tatami –un kimono de mi madre- respondió sin mirar a la muchacha que prefirió guardar silencio por temor a decir algo inadecuado. –Será mejor que empecemos a arreglarnos, faltan dos horas para iniciar la misión- recordó el chico.

-si…si, tienes razón- dijo sonriendo. – ¿Quieres que te ayude o tú puedes solo?-

-ayúdame por favor…-

…

Sasuke estaba sentado en la sillita del ridículo tocador de madera rosa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación de Sakura, se miraba a los ojos directamente al espejo, la kunoichi estaba a sus espaldas y le cepillaba el cabello. La escucho suspirando.

-eres…tan lindo- dijo Sakura. Inexplicablemente se estaba sintiendo muy atraída hacia el Uchiha, bueno, él era un chico atractivo, le había gustado cuando ella tenia 12 años, no podía negar que tenia un físico estupendo y que era un excelente partido, todo eso era normal, lo insólito es que no se había sentido así hace mucho tiempo, que él no había ejercido nunca tal atracción como en este momento, lo increíble es que Sasuke se presentaba ante ella como una mujer… ¿se estaría volviendo lesbiana?

Uchiha sufrió de pilo erección en el momento en el que la pelirrosa, sin saber muy bien el porque, metió las manos bajo su camiseta y se la saco sin pedir permiso… ¿seria con la excusa de vestirle de mujer?...la miro através del cristal y ella con sus ojos verdes grandes y brillantes le sonrío algo picara, él paso saliva con dificultad y cuando los dedos de la Haruno se deslizaron por sus costados sintió algo tan extraño y delicioso que le hizo acelerar el corazón. –Hermosa…de verdad estas tan hermosa…tus pechos son preciosos Sasuke- dijo ella y se los apretó levemente, Sakura se estaba sintiendo muy rara, muy atraída, no sabe si es por la perfección de aquel cuerpo, si tal vez era algún componente narcisista el que le incitaba a tocar un cuerpo femenino.

El viento entro por la ventana y meció el velo que la cubría.

Ver a Sakura manoseándolo era una imagen bastante sugerente, pero a quien estaba tocando la muchacha no era a él, era a una ilusión, es por eso que el chico tomo entre las suyas, las manos de la Haruno, esta pareció asustarse y tartamudeo alguna disculpa o algo por el estilo, pero todo paso tan rápido que no supo cuando quedo tendida en la cama con el verdadero cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo, cuando noto un bulto a la atura de las caderas, la punzada de la excitación.

Sus pechos fueron aplastados por el peso del hijo menor de Fugaku, la asfixia se apodero de sus pulmones cuando los dedos inquietos de Sasuke la despojaron de su atuendo, cuando su piel entro en contacto con la calida y tersa de él. Se miraron a los ojos y Sakura sentía estallar en su interior, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿era consciente de la reacción fisiológica en el cuerpo del moreno?, ¿sabia que quien la había excitado a ella había sido una mujer y no un hombre?...pero…tal vez…no era lesbiana… ¿era bisexual acaso?... ¿o es que estaba idolatrando a la perfección encarnada en el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo?

Eso poco le importo cuando la respiración exaltada de Sasuke choco con su centro desnudo. Atrapo el cabello azulado entre sus manos y se arqueo sobre las sabanas al momento en el que una textura húmeda y suave le acaricio de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna vergüenza, sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Tras una convulsión Sasuke regreso hacia el principio, la miro a los ojos, se deslizo posesivamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo y la toco –también tu eres hermosa- le anuncio con su voz masculina ahogada por el deseo y el impulso sexual que le carcomía en aquella habitación.

Abrazándolo por la espalda, entrando en contacto por primera vez como voz activa, giro su rostro hacia un lado y se percato del hermoso kimono azul que reposaba sobre la caja, y también se dio cuenta de que aquella punzada que había sentido en principio era recurrente, se enterraba en su cuerpo y que deseaba sentirla mas a fondo, mas adentro, mas suya, porque, si no podía tener uno, Sasuke podría prestarle el de él, por lo menos en ese momento, eran uno, compartían un mismo espacio, sin razones ni motivos, sin nada mas que una explosión en sus caderas.

El vaivén ya le parecía insoportable y su mente-cuerpo estaba siendo presa de la mayor debilidad a la que había sido sometida, apenas y la energía le alcanzaba para apretar el trasero de Sasuke entre sus dedos y para abrir y oprimir los muslos en busca de un mayor rozamiento.

Cuando ya no daban más y los cuerpos estaban sudados de placer se recostaron el uno al lado del otro, respirando desbocadamente, con las entrepiernas chorreantes y una ingravidez absoluta.

…

-ahora házmelo como una mujer me lo haría, Sasuke-kun- pidió Sakura con una curiosidad tan tremenda que le importaba un comino la misión.

-¿qué?- se escucho tras mirar el reloj en la mesilla de noche, aun quedaba tiempo,

-entonces yo te lo haré a ti como otro hombre te lo haría- advirtió la kunoichi.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

La curiosidad mato al gato, Sakura.

Preciosa Tamara, espero que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, y yo también espero no demorarme en terminar el final para publicarlo pronto nOn.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión, siga la flecha.**

**Sin review sin historia.**

**Kisu.**

**I**

**V**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
